1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector compatible to standards of Universal Serial Bus (USB) and External Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (eSATA) protocols having a grounding contact which is disposed between two pairs of differential pairs and perpendicular to the differential pairs to improve the cross-talk between the two pairs of differential pairs.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,371,116 issued to Chiang on May 13, 2008 discloses a connector socket compatible to external serial ATA (eSATA) and universal serial bus (USB) connectors has a casing, an eSATA contact set and a USB contact set. The casing has a cavity defined in the casing, an inner rear surface and a contact seat formed on and extending forward from the inner rear surface. The eSATA contact set is mounted on the contact seat and has multiple eSATA contacts being conductive and mounted on the contact seat. The USB contact set is mounted on the contact seat opposite to the eSATA contact set and has multiple USB contacts mounted thereon the contact seat. The eSATA contact set includes two pairs of differential pairs for signal transmission and three grounding pieces with the differential pair arranged alternatively therebetween. It can be readily seen from the disclosure of the Chiang '116 patent that the contacting portions of the eSATA contacts are located in the same plane, and the contacting portions of the grounding pieces are disposed at opposite sides of the contacting portions of the differential pairs to reduce the cross-talk in the connector.
In addition, cross-talk is a concern in designing an high performance connector. Therefore, an improved electrical connector having lower cross-talk is highly desired.